


Weather The Storm (With You)

by IBoatedHere



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Storms, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBoatedHere/pseuds/IBoatedHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack looks up in time to see Bitty illuminated by the flash. His bare legs seem to glow with it and the flannel shirt that he threw on and barely buttoned slips off one shoulder. </p><p>Jack wants him away from the window. He wants Bitty next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weather The Storm (With You)

Bittle stands with his hands pressed to the glass looking out at the city as sheets of rain pelt the window and thunder shakes the whole building. 

The skyline is mostly dark. They lost power half an hour ago and by the looks of it so did half of Providence. 

Jack’s using the light from Bittle’s phone to dig through cabinets for the emergency flashlight and candles he knows his mother bought for him when he moved in. 

New weather alerts keep popping up. Severe Thunderstorm Warning. A chance of hail. High winds. 

There’s a flash of lightening and he hears Bittle gasp in the quiet between one clap of thunder and the next. 

Jack looks up in time to see Bitty illuminated by the flash. His bare legs seem to glow with it and the flannel shirt that he threw on and barely buttoned slips off one shoulder. 

Jack wants him away from the window. He wants Bitty next to him. 

He gets Bittle for the whole weekend but it seems like he’ll get the storm too. 

He met him at the train station and kissed him in the parking lot in the pouring rain. No one else was around and Jack felt like taking a risk. 

Their clothes stuck to their skin as Jack kissed him again up against the front door. They laughed and persevered, hopping on one foot to pull their jeans off and yank soaked cotton over their heads. 

Everything hit the ground with a wet slap and left a puddle on the hardwood that Jack had to mop up later. He didn’t have time in the moment- didn’t care, with Bittle’s cool hands touching the overheated skin on his chest, down his abs, looping around to the small of his back. 

Jack hadn’t cared about the weather then. He could barely hear the thunder over the soft sounds Bittle was making as they kissed their way down the hall and fell into bed. 

Now, in the pre-dawn hours he’s beginning to see just how much this storm is going to mess with his plans.

He wanted to take Bittle out. 

He wanted to show off his city, show off Bittle in the only way he knew how. 

He’d have to introduce him as is his college teammate but he’d make it work. He’d make sure people knew how important he is. _He’s faster on the ice than anyone I’ve ever seen. The best hands too._ He’d let the last part mean more than one thing and watch the color slowly flood Bittle’s face as he remembered what they did the night before. 

They’d go shopping. He’d let Bittle pick out whatever he wanted for the kitchen. He’d buy him an item for every Post-It Note he has hanging off his fridge and he wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

They’d go out to dinner someplace nice. Expensive with a great dessert menu. Jack would drop his own name to get them a table in the back. Private enough that Jack could sit close (but it’s never close enough) without worrying about someone seeing. Where they could hook feet around ankles beneath the table and he could cover Bittle’s hand with his own and they’d eat off each other plates. Bittle would taste like chocolate when he kissed him. 

Another alert goes off on the phone warning everyone about flooded streets. 

“Are you seeing this?” Bittle asks from the window and Jack peers over the counter at him. Bittle is twisted halfway around with one hand still pressed to the glass. In the quick flash of light Jack can just make out the pair of bruises he left with his lips and his teeth on his neck. One high- right beneath his ear and the other low at the hollow of his throat. Jack has matching ones. They got a little carried away last night but it had felt so good, it still feels so good, that Jack can’t bring himself to care. Let the team talk. 

He nods and meets Bittle’s eyes. “Yeah, I see it. Ah!” His hand hits something in the back of the cabinet and pulls out a jar candle. Georgia Peach. 

Jack picked it out on a shopping trip with his parents. They eyed it as he placed it in the cart, carefully wedging the glass between a comforter for his bed and pillows for the couch. 

“What?” He had asked, completely oblivious to how obvious he was being. 

His dad had given him a tight smile then spun around on his heels and mumbled something under his breath. 

His mom patted his shoulder, called him cute, then looped her arm through his so they could keep shopping. 

“I found it!”

Bittle finally comes over from the window and sets one hand on the counter and the other on his hip. 

“Where are the matches?”

Shit. “Ummm.”

Bittle laughs and takes his hand. “Why don’t we just go back to bed? The power will probably be on by morning anyways.”

Jack looks out the window at the wind and the rain and doubts it but lets himself be led back to the bedroom anyways. 

Bittle crawls in first and Jack follows. The sheets are still warm and Jack puts his hands on Bittle’s waist where the shirt has fallen open. 

Bittle flinches then laughs. “Your hands are freezing.”

There’s an apology on Jack’s tongue and he starts to remove his hands but Bitty is quick, he arches up and pulls Jack down. 

“Leave them there. Warm up.”

Jack settles in and can’t believe how much Bittle is willing to constantly give of himself even when Jack feels like he doesn’t have much to return. 

“I’m sorry this weekend isn’t going to go as planned.”

Bittle’s voice is barely a whisper in his ear. “What are you talking about?”

“I have a whole thing planned. We were supposed to get out and do stuff. It was supposed to be fun.”

“Did you not have fun last night?”

Jack runs his hands down Bittle’s thighs then back up again and feels the curve of his smile against the shell of his ear. “I think you know I had fun last night.”

“Then we’ll do whatever you had planned next time. Or the time after that.”

 _There’s going to be a next time._

This isn’t fleeting. It’s not going away. It’ll only get stronger and eventually Jack won’t have to introduce him as an old teammate and he won’t have to get that table in the back. He’ll be able to hold hands with his boyfriend as they walk down the street and eat off his fork and not worry about someone taking their picture. 

“I love you.” Jack ducks his head to press a kiss to his cheek. “So much.”

“I know, honey.” His voice is thick and slow, heavy with sleep and Jack feels warm all over. The storm fades away again. “Me too.”


End file.
